having you
by Riia Herogoochi
Summary: a kakashi and sakura fanfic i hope you love it
1. Chapter 1

"Kakashi sensei

"Kakashi sensei! Kakashi sensei!" he turns around to see sakura haruno standing behind him

"Hey sakura what ya doing?"

"Uh Kakashi sensei I was looking for you."

"Oh sorry I have a habit of wondering."

"Yeah I sort of noticed."

"Sakura."

"Hm?"She looked up at him. That's when he noticed she was beautiful everything about her was perfect

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay you looked shocked for a second their?!"

"No its nothing im fine"

"Okay" she was about to leave when-"sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go get something to eat I'll buy"

"Sure that would be nice"

End of flashback

He remembered she didn't even ask him the question she was hunting him down for. Kakashi woke up from his daze by the yelling of three new genin. "Kakashi sensei can we go home it's almost lunch time and we haven't eaten all day!?" wined the genin.

"Yeah if you can tell me all the things we've covered today?" All the genin wined again.

"Let them go home kakashi and eat lunch or I'll make you suffer to!" a female voice said

"Huh?"

"Miss Sakura!"The genin yelled "I thought you were at the hospital today working?"

"No I came to make sure Kakashi wasn't being hard on you guys."

"He was going to make us explain what we covered today!!"

"Even when I was a genin you didn't make us cover that much stuff."

"You were under Kakashi sensei!"

"Yep the only girl to pass up till now"

"Wow Kakashi sensei you're…OLD!!" Sakura started laughing.

"That's not funny sakura come on"

"Oh so sakura why don't you call Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei since you were his student I mean?"

"Oh well, um", sakura tried to explain at simple as possible but couldn't find the right words to use.

"Well what sakura's trying to say is that the friendship and student/sensei barrier is gone. It's been gone for a while now huh sakura?"

"So what your guys are trying to say is that you guys are dating like as in couple stats?"

"Well yeah."

"Wow sakura so you and Kakashi sensei?" "Now you can make Kakashi sensei go easy on us!"

"Not so fast"-

"Oh come on Kakashi lets go home."

"But they still haven't"-sakura kissed him to make him shut up. "Go home before Kakashi comes back to his senses! She instructed the little Genin.

"Yes Miss Sakura thank you" they ran off.

"I wasn't finished with my lecture"

"Come on kashi lets go home I have the newest version of Icha Icha Runaway waiting for you at home"

"So what do you want to eat for lunch?"

"Hm? How about soba buns?"

"Sounds good", Kakashi said as he slid his arm around sakura's waist. "Once we get home we could have some fun of our own!"

"Don't get cocky lunch isn't even over yet!"

"Yes dear sakura."

"We can have some of our own private fun once we're done eating."

"During?"

"Maybe if you're good!' sakura said leading Kakashi to their house

**Next morning**

"Sensei! Sensei! Kakashi sensei!"

"What?"

"You always do this you show up hours late then you totally zone out on us!"

"Oh sorry I guess I did it again" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head, "um maka I think I might need your help on something?" Kakashi said addressing his only girl genin.

"Yeah what is it sensei?"

"Well I wanted to get sakura something for her birthday and I was wondering what I should get her since you're a girl and all maybe you could help me out?"

"Some clothes maybe?" maka suggested

"Like what?"

"Ooh something like this sensei, dan said transforming into sakura with a thin black lacy night gown, oh Kakashi stop staring your making me blush, he said imitating sakura. Kakashi was lost in a haze for a moment or two when-

"Yeah why don't you buy her that for her Kakashi I'm sure both you and her would _love_ it?" female voice said

"Yeah I know I would and she'd look great in that but she would look even better with it…off." Kakashi finally coming to his senses turned around to see who was behind to see none other than sakura with five bentos.

"What exactly are you teaching them Kakashi!?" Sakura said getting mad in a short amount of time.

"Nothing nothing are the bentos for us? Kakashi said hoping sakura would forget about a curtain incident with his genin

"Yeah I came to eat lunch with you guys" sakura said sitting down and telling the genin to come eat

"Okay thanks" Kakashi said pecking sakura on the cheek as he disappeared.

"Where'd Kakashi sensei go?"

"He doesn't like taking off his mask in front of people" sakura said as she started eating

"Oh have you seen his face miss sakura?" asked maka

"Yes many times"

"Probably in bed!" dan said to the other boy named soren.

WHAP! Their was a big bump on dans head

"I would like it if you didn't talk about what Kakashi and I do in our spare time!" sakura said making the three genin blush.

"So if you're done lets play hooky before Kakashi comes back."

"YAY!"

"Shh!

"Yay" they said more quietly

"So where should we go?" sakura asked as they walked the streets of kohana

"Um I don't know where's the last place Kakashi sensei would look?" asked soren

"Our house he wouldn't even think of going there at this time of day" sakura said looking at the three genin

"Okay that sounds good do you have games at your house?

"Yeah and we have a pretty big back yard so you can play in it for a while" sakura suggested

"Cool!"

"Okay then" sakura said leading them back to her house

"You have a pretty big place sakura it's only you and Kakashi sensei that live in here right. How many rooms does it have?

"Uh I would say about eight, nine maybe I don't have that much free time as it is and when I do me and Kakashi end up going out or something. Sakura said taking her shoes off at the entrance.

"Oh" maka muttered "um miss sakura if you don't mind me asking can I ask you a question?

"Uh yeah I don't see the harm in it go ahead shoot"

"Um do you and Kakashi sensei ever thought about kids and stuff I mean I know you're still young but have you thought about it?

"Yeah Kakashi and I talk about it sometimes but it's just that both of us are ANBU and we really don't get much time off this time of year to handle a kid I would love a baby thought because it would be part of Kakashi so even if he goes on long missions he's not really gone if you know what I mean"

"So you would like to have children?" a males voice asked

"Yeah I would I love Kakashi so much"-sakura turned around to see Kakashi standing in the doorway. "What... how… I thought!" sakura said stuttering.

"Well yesterday I gave each of the kids a kunai with a tracking meter on it so I'd never loose them" Kakashi said walking toward her.

"let them have fun a little while longer Kakashi one day wont do much harm plus you could look like you could use a rest for a change" sakura said as Kakashi sat on the couch as she gave him a glass of water.

"thank you sakura haruno" Kakashi said she knew something was up because she called her by her last name"

"No problem Kakashi _sensei_"

"Sakura come sit down with me the kids are outside playing ninja they'll be fine" Kakashi said trying to persuade her to come over by him

"Alright for only a moment" sakura said giving in to his charm, "what is it you want _sensei_?"

"Would you give me a child sakura?" She was stunned to say the least.

"Are you only doing this because if what I was telling maka earlier?" sakura asked leaning into Kakashi

"No I'm thinking it would be nice to start a family and for you to take it a little easier at work then after I would get home from a hard mission to be greeted home by my child and wife" Kakashi said removing his mask and kissing sakura. "Sakura haruno would you marry me?"

"Of course I will" sakura said kissing him again. Lost in a moment they barely noticed the laughter of three forgotten children.

Kakashi put his mask back on as sakura got up off him.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei, Miss Sakura but I think its time for us to go home it's almost dinner time" said maka

"Yeah plus we wouldn't want to be in the way of your baby making!" dan said

"Would you like extra training tomorrow dan?" Kakashi asked as he got ready to take them home

"No sensei"

"Good because if you ever speak of this again" he didn't need to finish he seen his student got the point

"Yes sir"

"I'll be right back sakura" Kakashi said walking towards the door

"Yeah so you can leave off where you started when he gets back" dan yelled

Sakura heard dan beg for his life as the door shut. _Sakura hatake it gots a nice ring to it! _Sakura thought as she headed up the stairs to take a shower and freshen up. After returning home Kakashi and sakura played a game of shogi which Kakashi won. Of course Kakashi bugged sakura about having a little private time in their room before going to bed.

"So even after getting caught by your genin you still want to?"

"Yeah I don't see the harm in it."

"You never change Kakashi" sakura said wrapping her arms around his neck "nor do I want you to"

"So we can?"

"Yeah but you owe me big time!"

"What is it you want?"

"A baby"

"I'll be able to give that to you" Kakashi said being pulled in to sakura's kiss

"Thank you Kakashi _sensei_"

"My pleasure Miss _Haruno"_

**Morning**

Sakura got up slowly to see Kakashi still lying in bed._ He looks so cute! _Sakura thought as she put a robe on and went down stairs to cook breakfast.

"Hello sakura what are you making for me this lovely morning?" Kakashi asked by appearing behind sakura

"Some pancakes with toast" sakura replied as she got a plate from the cupboard

"What if I want something else for breakfast?"

"Then get what ever else you want" sakura said going to the kitchen to get him his coffee only to be pinned to the counter by the copy cat Nin. "Then I shall" Kakashi said kissing sakura on the neck.

"Kakashi stop it you're going to leave a mark this time!" sakura said trying to get out of his grip

"But you taste so good and you said I could have what ever else I wanted." Kakashi pointed out

"I meant food and **I **don't count as breakfast!"

"But sakura dear I won our bet remember?"

Flashback

"_Okay here are the rules if you lose I can do whatever I want with you" sakura said as she set up the shogi board._

"_And if I win?"Kakashi asked_

"_You can do what ever you want with me"_

"_Okay deal"_

End flashback

"You may have won our bet but its still 7:00 in the morning!"

"Yeah a perfect thing to do before we go to work"

"Speak for yourself I have the day off today and don't think I'd go to work with a big hicky in my neck!!"

"Why it's a mark of my love to you"

"Only one"

"Huh?"

"You can only make one"

"Alright so you mind if it's big?"

"It doesn't matter as long as its one"

"Sounds good" Kakashi said thinking it was going to be a good day after all. After the excitement in the house Kakashi had to go teach his new genin the tree climbing technique which sakura tagged along to see.

"Why are you coming with me to work today I thought you didn't want to be seen with that mark on your neck?"

"I don't that's why I'm wearing a scarf" sakura said making sure the scarf was hiding her 'wound'. "I want to see if you haven't gotten to old to teach genin techniques like the tree climbing one.

"I'm not that old I'm still in my twenties I was 19 when I taught you as a genin and that was about seven years ago"(a/n sakura was about 13 when she was a genin so she would be around 20 years old while Kakashis around 26)


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever you say old man" sakura sighed

"Whatever you say old man" sakura sighed

"Look at you marrying an old man"

"You're so full of it!"

"Hey can we stop the flirting didn't you get enough of it last night?!" they turned around to see dan soren and maka standing at the old training grown.

"Hello Miss Sakura good morning" maka said always polite

"Morning maka sorry we're a bit late"

"It's quite alright I'm sure you had your reasons"

"They sure did" within the next second dan had another big lump on his head "aw why is it always me??"

"Because you don't know how to keep you mouth shut" sakura snapped

"It seems like someone's PMSing" an additional bump was added to his head

"See what I mean?"

"Well if everyone is done arguing lets get to work" kakashi said breaking the fight

"Okay" the genin shouted

"Our lesson for today is tree climbing" kakashi said

"Alright I'm an expert at this I climb trees all the time I'll whip you guys for sure!" dan said jumping around with glee

"But theirs a catch you cant use your hands"

"What how are we suppose to climb it then?!"

"Like this" kakashi said summoning a great amount of charka to his feet and started walking up the tree

"Awesome it's so cool teach me teach me!"

"That's the hardest part to get the right amount to your feet give it a try" dan ran up the tree and only made it about three feet off the ground. 'As expected from dan' soren ran up the tree and made it a little farther but was pushed of the tree by the great amount of charka used. 'Okay' now maka ran up the tree fully 'as I thought'. "It seems maka is the smartest one of the group"

"What but that's not fair!"

"as you saw to low of charka wont get you very far and too much of it will push you off" they were at this for about two hours as kakashi sat their reading his perverted book while sakura tried and help the genin. To sakuras surprise, dan asked maka for advice she laughed it was like her genin years all over again. She walked over and sat down next to kakashi.

"Does it remind you of something?"

"Yeah" sakura got hot and completely forgot the purpose of her scarf which kakashi noticed but really do you think he was going to tell her

**til next time ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
